NinjagoVisitors?
by nightninja456
Summary: Five are taken from their world through curiosity and find themselves in Ninjago. What is this place? What is up with talking snakes? Monty: Well, whatever it is, count me in! I can use another adventure!
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day as you can say, well, if you call playing with dragons and fighting off Sundrels normal.

My name is Jamie Totsen, well, I still liked to be called that anyway, even though my real family doesn't even know who I am anymore. I am 15 years old now and live with my friends Joe, Triston, Monty, and Lena in Xeam. Very weird place, but anyway, that's beside the point.

Again, it was just a normal day till me and my friends came across a blue portal.

"Whoa," Monty said, looking around it to see it have no real back side, only tunneling into something else, "Where do you think that goes to?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I would want to find out either," Lena said.

"What, it's not like it's a threat to our society, is it Jamie?" Monty asked.

I was too entranced in the movement of the spiral to answer though. A voice in my head said, _jump in, it's all good_. As desperately as I wanted to not listen, I did, but only because a dark hand grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me in.

"Jamie, what are you do…" Triston's voice trailed off as I jumped into the portal.

"Guy's, we have to go after her," Joe ordered, his natural instinct of keeping the team together acting up.

"Alright, time to discover something new!" Without another word, he jumped in, pulling a very unsure Triston with him.

"Are you sure this is sa…" were the last words he said before the portal sucked him up.

The portal was starting to close slowly.

"Come on!" Joe grabbed Lena and dived into the portal just before it closed.

In Ninjago.

"I sense there is a disturbance close by," Sensei Wu said.

"We'll go and check it out Sensei, don't worry, I'm sure it's just some snakes or something," Cole said, "Let's go guys."

"OW!" I yelled as Monty and Triston fell from the portal.

"Hello Jamie, you weren't going to have all the funs for yourself now, were yah?" Monty joked.

"No, I was in a trance, sort of, and then something from here pulled me in," I explained.

Joe and Lena came out of the portal.

"OW!" they said.

Monty laughed at them. Triston hadn't talked though, but simply looking at his hands. "Guys, I think we're legos."

"What?" I asked and looked at my hands and feet. No more five fingers and five toes, just two cuffs on each hand and whole feet.

"Well, it can't get any worse than this, can it?" Joe asked.

"If you don't count being spied by five ninja, well then no," Lena said.

"What?" all of us asked, bewildered.

We looked up to where she pointed and saw five ninja coming down straight toward us.


	2. Chapter 2

My first instinct was to jump out of the way before they came crashing down on us. At least my friends did the same too.

The ninja landed on their feet and I saw they were each a different color: there was a white, black, blue, red, and green ninja. Weird dress code, I thought.

Before we could say we mean no harm, the one in red attacked me with a golden sword. A sword! So, in return, I hit him with a steaming water ball.

"OW!" the ninja cried out. "Guys, they have powers to, attack them with all your might."

So three of the other ninja started to fight us and, having no other real options, fought back. The one in white was conversing with Lena. What is she doing? I thought.

The white ninja went between the ninja and us. "Wait, they mean no harm. They were transported over here from another world by using a portal that came out of nowhere."

"Zane, you're really going to believe that?" the blue ninja asked.

"It is possible; don't you guys want to hear their story before you continue fighting blindly?"

The black ninja put his scythe down. "Ok, start talking then," he ordered.

After we explained everything to them, they looked completely bewildered.

"So you aren't enemies?" the black ninja asked.

"No, we just came here by accident," I said.

"Ok, we'll trust you, but first, you have to tell us your names," he said.

"And will you return the favor?" I asked.

He looked shocked that I asked, but then he said, "Yeah, sure."

"Well, I'm Joe, the leader of this group," Joe said.

"I'm Monty," Monty said.

"I'm Triston," Triston said.

"My name is Lena," Lena said.

"And I'm Jamie Totsen," I said.

"How come they don't have last names?" the black one asked, still accusing us of being more than what we say.

"They don't think they should because our families have forgotten about us and they don't think they should keep it, but I do," I explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm Cole, leader of my group," the black ninja said.

"I'm Jay," said the one in blue.

"I'm Kai," the red one said.

"My name is Zane," the one in white said.

"And I'm Lloyd," the green one said.

Cole and Joe shook hands as a sign of respect. "So, Cole, you don't suppose you could tell us where we are, can you?" Joe asked.

"Well, right now you're in the Forest of Tranquility, but the main part of the land is called Ninjago," Cole replied.

"Hm, I see." Joe looked around.

"You're welcome to stay with us until you find a way back to Xeam," the green one blurted out.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sensei Wu would understand; right guys?"

The others nodded with uncertainty.

"Yay, we get to hang out with ninja!" Monty said.

It took forever for us to finally reach the top of the staircase, which by then, I could say I have never seen so many stairs in my entire life.

Cole opened the huge door that led into the monastery. "Come on in," he said.

"Whoa," I said as I entered the monastery. There were two golden dragons, one smaller than the other. There was also the huge training course set in front of us.

An old man walked out of the monastery. "Ah, I see that you've returned with… Visitors?"

"Uncle, can they please stay until they find a portal back to Xeam?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess, hello, I'm Sensei Wu, who are you?"

After we explained who we were, he lead us to our bedroom, and while the boy's got a room to themselves, so did me and Lena, despite the fact that we could've been in the same room as that girl, Nya.

As I climbed into bed with borrowed pajamas from Nya, I thought about my day. First, normal, then a brand new image sits in front of me.

"Hey," Joe said, "Lights out they said."

"Ok, goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," Joe said and closed the door.

I can't believe I got my team into this predicament. First, we get attacked, and then we are probably going to get bombarded with questions tomorrow.

"Hey, Jamie, I think you should know something," Lena said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That ninja that is named Zane is a robot."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him open his arm on our way back here."

"You know, you're quite the observer."

"Thank you."

Jamie paused for a moment, thinking about how random it was for Lloyd to do that. Then, it clicked. "Lena, did you use your powers on Lloyd?"

"Well, where else would we have stayed tonight?"

I laughed slightly at this, knowing she meant well. "Well, try not to do that too much. Goodnight."

"Night."

I woke up in my bed to a pair of big yellow eyes. "Ah!" I got up to fast and our heads collided. This is the fifth time he's done this. "Monty!"

"OW! Can't you ever tell it's just me giving you a wake up call?" Monty asked, rubbing his head.

"Can't you ever get the hint that I don't feel like waking up to a pair of lizard eyes staring at me?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "Everyone else is awake and eating breakfast, so maybe you should put some day clothes on and scuttle downstairs, ok sleepyhead?"

I looked at the clock. 8:00 A.M. "I'll be down in a sec."

"One," he said, smiling.

"Ha, ha, very funny, now go before you use all your good jokes on me."

"Wow, Xeam seems to be a very complicated place," Kai said.

"So does Ninjago, I mean, having to deal with things coming back from the Underworld? How is that even possible? They're dead!" Lena questioned.

"Well, there are many things you can do, like you can ride a dragon to the underworld or…" Zane started.

"Ok," Cole interrupted, "before we can trust each other, we need to see what you guys can do."

"Would you like us to do a presentation or something?" Triston asked, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Sure, I guess, but outside, ok?"

We walked outside and saw that they had prepared dummies for us.

My team sighed. _Why couldn't they just give us real opponents_, I guess they were thinking.

But nonetheless, Joe hit one dummy with a thorn that formed from his hand and started to tangle another in vines.

Monty shot water at his dummy and also made ice with his cold breath.

Triston grew claws, ferocious teeth, and extra hair and ripped apart a dummy.

And now it was my turn, so I threw fireballs, water sliced it, threw mounds of earth at it, and blasted it with a golden power of which I could only learn.

And now it was Lena's turn, but she was having a bit of trouble.

"Well?" Cole asked.

"Her powers don't work on inanimate objects to well," I explained.

"Well, she could try it on me, I guess," Jay offered.

"Ok, Lena let it rip," I told her.

She nodded and started, moving her fingers idly. Nothing seemed to be happening at first, but when we looked at Jay, he had his head down, like as if he was asleep, and was lifted high into the air. "I love pie," he said, but I knew that wasn't him. He was simply being told that.

"Ok Lena, I think they get it, you can put him down and let him out of his trance now," I said.

When she did, he immediately started to thrash around. "Who, what, where… What just happened? One minute, I was alert, the next, very drowsy and peaceful. What did she do?"

"She just hypnotized you and levitated you up into the air like a puppet," I said casually.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but no words escaped his mouth.

"So that's all you guys can do?" Cole asked.

"Well, we all have the ability to move inhumanly fast, but besides that, no," I said. "Now, when were you going to tell us that Zane is a robot?"

Cole blinked as Joe and Monty looked at Zane with a new outlook. "Well, we really didn't think you guys needed to know, but yeah, he's a nindroid."

"And you thought that we would be able to trust you even if you didn't tell us all your secrets, but yet we gave ours to you freely?"

"Well sorry, but we aren't the ones who invaded now were we?" Cole argued.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Triston said; eyes gleaming blood red and claws stretched, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Hey, now we're going to violent, eh?" Cole said, taking out his scythe.

As me, Monty, Triston, and Joe were about to attack, Zane and Lena said in union "STOP IT ALREADY!"

That made me stumble back. I've never heard her yell like that. And I guess the ninja haven't heard a girl yell madly either because they stumbled too.

"Look, we are already in a bad situation as it is ok? It's bad enough that we probably won't see our friends for while, but it will be worse if we make more enemies now, won't it?" she asked.

"She's got a point," Joe admitted, putting the thorns away.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling ya'll about Zane, friends?" he asked, holding his hand out to Joe.

He took it. "Friends," he said.

Suddenly an alarm went off that made my team jump a little.

"Serpentine are at Jamonicai Village!" Nya yelled through the intercom.

"Serpentine? What are those?" Monty asked.

"Basically snakes that are the size of humans and have hands and feet; they also have a certain power according to their tribe. The Hypnobrai have the power of hypnosis so don't look in there eyes when their tails are rattling. The Fangpyre have long teeth so if they bite you, you start to turn into them. The Venomari spray venom in your eyes to make you hallucinate. And last but not least, the Constrictai can dig underground and could choke you very well," Cole explained.

As the rest of my team let this set in their minds, Lena asked, "Is there a way to tell them apart?"

"Well, the Hypnobrai are a lighter green than the Venomari and have red, spiral eyes. The Fangpyre are red with longer fangs than the others. The Venomari are a darker green and have black around their normal snake eyes. And then there's the Constrictai that are black mostly with scales on their backs. There used to be the Anacondrai, but he got eaten by the Great Devourer, and since Pythor was the only one, then their colony became extinct," Cole explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Monty said.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Triston asked.

"Nope, all I know is that I'm going somewhere," he replied.

We all ran after him to keep up, Nya riding in a contraption of some sort that was supposed to be a samurai.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa," I said as I entered Jamonicai Village. It was just an ordinary town that had serpentine around every corner. There were some Hypnobrai, Constrictai, and a few Venomari to deal with.

"Wow, this should be fun," Monty joked.

"If you call having to deal with the hypnotized villagers too fun, then you're in the right place," Zane said, pointing to the hypnotized civilians coming our way.

"We need to get the staff away from the leader to free the pedestrians," Nya said, pointing to the Hypnobrai serpentine that had a longer tail than the others, "Once we have it, we need to put it in the fountain, and that should free them."

"Ok," Joe started giving the orders, "Nya and Jay, you take the east side of town and gather the villagers near the fountain, Jamie and Monty, take the west side and take out as many as you can, Lena, Lloyd, and Kai, take the South side and help get the serpentine out of the town, Triston and Zane, watch our backs, Cole, you're with me, any questions?"

"Yeah, why are you giving the orders?" Jay asked.

"Because Cole said I could, now let's move," Joe replied and took off toward the serpentine with Triston, Zane, and Cole.

We all followed what Joe said and we were able to take out a lot of opponents. I did a punch here and a stab there, Monty kept annoying the serpentine by putting water on them and turning them into statues and then unfroze them.

I wasn't sure how the others were doing, but according to the sound of retreating, I could say they were managing.

When we finally rid the West side of serpentine, we decided to go see how Joe was doing with getting the staff. When we got there though, we saw that Cole was trying to fight Joe! What was going on? Then I noticed it, his eyes were red spirals, he was hypnotized!

"Joe, we're coming!" me and Monty said, running towards him.

We saw that Zane and Triston we're fighting some serpentine of their own, so that's why they couldn't help. "I'll go help Triston and Zane, you help Joe, ok?" Monty asked.

"Ok," I replied. With that, we both sprinted to our companions. I kicked Cole right in the stomach and formed a mound of earth over him.

"Jamie? I thought I told you to clear the West side of ser…" Joe started to say.

I interrupted him, "We already did and we saw that you were in need of help, so I got the hypnotized Cole and you get the crazy eyed serpentine, ok?"

"Um, ok," he replied and started to attack the serpentine with more agility and force.

Cole escaped from his mound and punched me in the face. I touched the spot where he punched me with my hand and felt blood. Ok Cole, you're dead, I thought and tackled him to the ground.

We rolled across the dirt, me kicking him in the chest and smacking him on the face, saying, "You do not hit a girl in the face!" each word equaling one slap. I got off of him and started to hit him more lightly. I forgot that he didn't have any control over what he was doing. Oh well, at least he knows not to hit a girl by now, and when he gets home, he'll look at his face and wonder how a girl could manage to hurt someone so badly.

"Jamie, I got the staff!" Joe said, holding it in the air while tangling the serpentine before him in more vines.

I threw Cole off and formed another mound on him. I started running to the fountain. "Pass it to me!" I said, having my hands out.

He threw the staff and it went flying towards me. I caught it in mid air and sprinted in humanly to the fountain.

I placed it inside the fountain. Nothing happened. "Joe, it's not working!" I yelled.

"Try finding a spot that looks like the staff would fit in," Joe suggested.

I looked everywhere for it, and then I finally found it. As I was about to place it in the hole, WHAM! Cole rammed into me and tried to pull the staff away from me. "Get off me!" I yelled and kicked him off.

I got up on the fountain and placed it in the slot. Then this mist started forming around the town that escaped through the cracks. I saw Cole being released from the spell and so many other villagers too.

I saw Joe and the others had finally rid the town of the serpentine that were left over.

As I stepped down from the fountain, BAM! Something whacked me with a club on the back of my head and I went unconscious.

Joe's POV

We did it. The town was finally safe from the serpentine. But, something was wrong. Where's Jamie? Shouldn't she be here celebrating?

"Um, Monty, where's Jamie?" I asked.

"Isn't she with you?" Monty asked.

"No, maybe she got lost in the crowd," I replied.

I went over to the fountain and saw muddy footprints and a note. I picked it up and read:

We have the girl, if you want to ever see her again, meet us in the Forest Of Tranquility at 5 P.M. tonight, with the staff.

Lord Garmadon

Oh no, I thought. I grabbed the staff and ran over to the others. "Guys, Jamie's been taken by the serpentine!" I said.

"What?" everyone said in union.

I showed Cole the note. "They want us to meet them in the Forest Of Tranquility. Who's Lord Garmadon?"

"Lord Garmadon is Lloyd's father, who is evil because of the bite from the Great Devourer. He joined sides with the serpentine to take over Ninjago and make it into his own image," Kai said.

"We have to go after them," Triston said.

"No," Lena said, grabbing Triston by the arm before he moved toward the forest, "I know her, she can manage on her own, but if we are going to get her, we need to have a plan in case this is a trap."

"That is true, I guess," Triston said, "We need to know everything about the way the serpentine and Lord Garmadon think."

"Ok, we'll discuss the plan at the monastery, in case they are still watching us," Cole said.

We took off to the monastery, hoping that Jamie is still alive and well.

Jamie's POV

I woke up in a dark place, tied up to a chair. Where am I?

A figure appeared out of no where in front of me. It had fiery black hair, ruby red eyes, dead white sharp teeth, and was pitch black all over, barely visible in the dim lighting.

"Hello little girl," the figure said, and I realized it was a man. He laughed evilly

"For your information," I said, "I'm a fifteen year old teen, not even close to being a kid Mr."

He put a knife up to my scrawny neck. "You better watch what you say before you lose your pretty face."

"Oh, is that a compliment?" I asked. I can be really ugly when I'm upset and I love to tantalize the enemy just a bit too.

He went away from me. "I should have you know that I," he turned toward me, "am Lord Garmadon!"

"So? That name means nothing to me."

He glared at me. "I didn't pull you out of that portal for nothing, your stupid world got in the way and I pulled you out instead."

"So you are the one that got my team into this mess!" I yelled at him. I started to break the bonds with fire.

"Ah, so you have powers too?"

I quickly stopped. Never show your power to the enemy. First rule I learned to. I'm such an idiot sometimes. He laughed again. "Skales, I think our client is ready now, she's going to be our new," he petted my hair slightly and I almost bit it, "recruit." He laughed evilly and left the room.

"I'll never serve you!" I yelled as he exited.

"Oh yesss you will, my sssweet, sssoon you will ssserve him," the leader serpentine that we stole the staff from said.

"Oh yeah, who says?" I asked.

His tail started to rattle and he looked me straight in the eyes. "I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Joe's POV

I still can't believe they have her. "Ok, are we ready to make the trade?" Cole asked us all.

"Yeah," we all said.

"Ok, let's go, remember the plan."

We set out towards the forest, Cole and me ahead with the staff, the others in the treetops.

We finally got there and saw the serpentine waiting there, Jamie looking unconscious. "Do you have the ssstaff?" they asked.

I pulled it out. "Is she alright?" I asked.

"Oh she's more than alright." A man came in front of the serpentine. He was very dark with shining red eyes and dead white teeth. He also had crazy black hair.

"That's Lord Garmadon," Cole mumbled to me, "This does not sound good at all," he added.

"She's perfect!" he said. Jamie opened her eyes and grinned evilly. Her eyes were filled with spiral red eyes instead of her normal brown eyes. This isn't Jamie, they hypnotized her!

I saw Lena almost give up her spot in the tree. She must be devastated to see her like this. "We never agreed on this!" I yelled at them.

"I know but by now," he laughed, "you should know that bad guys _never _play fair. Attack now Jamie, and bring back the staff!" he commanded her.

She immediately ran toward us and threw herself on me and started to try to pry the

staff out of my hands.

"Attack!" I heard Cole say.

Me and Jamie still battled for the staff. "Jamie, snap out of it!" I yelled at her.

"Why should I?" she asked, punching me in the face with a fiery fist. OW!

"Jamie, don't you know who I am? It's me, Joe," I said.

"There is no Jamie, there is only Mejia," she said and pried it from my hands.

She started to run toward her master, but then she was stopped and started floating. I looked to where Lena was and saw this was her doing. "We got her, let's go!" I yelled to my companions.

We all ran out of there, some of the serpentine trailing behind us. I formed a column of vines here and there to slow them down, but it never did slow the Constrictai down.

We finally reached the safety of the monastery and entered, pulling a very mad Jamie (It's Mejia!) in too.

We strapped her to a chair and forced her into taking the venom that freed her from the Hypnobrai's spell.

"Jamie?" Triston asked.

Jamie lifted her head groggily and groaned. "What happened?" she asked, "Why am I strapped up?"

"We'll explain later, but right now, you're ok, and that's all that really matters at this point," Triston said.

She looked at me with wild eyes. "Oh my gosh, Joe, what happened to you?" she asked.

"It's nothing," I said, covering part of my face with my hand.

"Did… Did I do that?" she asked.

"No, Mejia did this, not you," I said.

"Who's Mejia?" she asked.

"Um, well, she's you're bad side that Lord Garmadon made you believe you were," I explained.

She put her head in her hands. "I'm such an idiot for not escaping earlier! I should've broke out and tried to find you guys, and…"

"Jamie, its ok," Triston said, patting her back, "We can't change the past now, but we can use this for the future."

She lifted up her head and smiled sort of. "I also found out that Garmadon was the one that pulled me in this realm."

"What!" we all asked, bewildered.

Jamie's POV

"Yeah, he was trying to pull something else out from a different dimension but then our world Xeam got in the way and he opened the portal in our world and grabbed me instead," I explained to them.

Lena started untying me from the chair. I started to hear a voice in my head saying, Return the ssstaff, over and over again and I collapsed onto the floor, shaking and mumbling, "No, I won't," over and over again as I tried to combat with my mind's strength, but it wasn't helping as my head began to fog up again.

"What is wrong with her?" I heard Triston ask.

"I think the serpentine did an internal hypnosis on her," Lena answered.

"What is that?" Cole asked.

"It's when a very powerful hypnotist can control you until you complete it's last command, which for her is return the staff," she explained.

I'm going to kill that snake, I thought as everything went dark again. I saw everything

that was happening. I was getting up and took the staff from them. Then I ran out of the doors of the monastery and went immediately to my master.

He was waiting on the bottom of the staircase looking very pleased. "Good work, Mejia," he said and took the staff, "Now I want you to…"

Before he could give me another command though, he froze.

I looked behind me and saw that Monty had froze Garmadon with ice and Triston was running towards us at full speed. Triston took the staff away from him, took the venom off and made me drink it.

I heard myself trying to spit it out, but then I let one ounce of it slide into my

throat.

I coughed. I was free. I turned to the general named Skales and he looked terrified at the moment. Triston pulled on my arm though towards the monastery. "Come on, one punch can't hurt," I complained.

"Yes it can, now let's go," he said, pulling me up the steps.

I sprayed fire onto Skales and watched him run around in circles while trying to put the

fire out. I laughed and ran with Monty and Triston up the steps.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Triston asked.

"What? He deserved it. You can not say it wasn't funny though," I said.

He grinned and laughed.

"Did you see the look on his face when you struck him?" Monty said. "That's more than what you get out of a Sundrel now a days, right?"

"Yeah," I replied. I heard the snakes behind us. They're probably going to trap us inside the monastery, I thought.

Then, I started to hear rocket boosters. We looked up and saw a flying ship. They built a flying ship? I've seen plane's fly and elephants fly, but I ain't never seen a ship fly. I saw the anchor drop down by us.

"Climb on!" we heard them yell. They didn't have to tell us twice. We immediately

followed each other as soon as the other got on. Triston was last and the serpentine were right on our tail so instead of waiting for him to get to the safety of the top bounty, they made him hang on for dear life as they took off, away from the monastery.

He finally climbed aboard 20 minutes later, still shaking from the large tremors from the moving anchor. "Are you alright?" I asked, getting him a chair to sit on.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, "I-I al-ways f-feel like this a-after a roller coaster ride, so I should b-be fine s-soon."

"That must've been one sweet ride, right?" Monty asked Triston. Triston looked at him menacingly and Monty jumped away. "Ok, sorry, it was a bad joke."

We all laughed (besides Monty) and headed into the bounty for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

No POV

"Well that certainly didn't go as planned," Garmadon said angrily at the base.

"We had no idea that that girl with glasses could be able to control anyone like a puppet Master Garmadon, we thought the others were..."

"They run inhumanly fast, they have powers beyond belief, they could take out swarms of us, what more do you need to expect the unexpected?" Garmadon asked angrily.

"What are we going to do about it then?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to send your men and retrieve the girl so we could finally beat the ninja at their own game!"

"But sir, I'm sure they've guarded themselves since our last meeting, what are we to do if the men are captured?"

"We all have to make sacrifices Skales, by now you should know that too."

************

Jamie's POV

"This is becoming easier by the minute!" I said as I went through the obstacle course. Monty had tried it before me and he wasn't expecting the contraption to move along; being away from technology for about three years really put him off, even the flying ship took a while to get used too. That's how it was for the others too, and Joe got it the worst since he has NEVER even seen things like that, moving on its own. But he wasn't born on Earth like we were so that could be his excuse...in some ways...

"Guys, come on we have to eat at sometime right?" Cole said from the side. We've been going on for about two hours since we knew that there wasn't a lot to do anyway. A good workout always calms us down.

We all got off one by one. "I'm barely working up a sweat," Monty said jokingly.

"Yeah right, I see you sweating on your back," I said.

"Same for you to, miss, 'I can do this all day!'" We laughed. "I think Joe got the beat down though, he could barely stand an hour without freaking out and thinking of the contraption being a monster of some sort that's trying to hurt him."

"He nearly destroyed the hacking axes!" Triston said.

"Yeah, so I guess we all have our faults right?" Lena said.

That is true, in more ways than one too. See, whenever we work as a team it may seem that we are unbeatable. But when we're alone, we have to deal with our own weaknesses since no one has our backs. It makes the situation much harder than how it is already without help. So we each have each other's back and we all act like family, leaving no one behind. Poor Joe, hopefully he'll get accustomed to this era of device using.

While we were at the table, I asked, "So what does it take to do this spinjitzu thing?"

"Well, when you keep practicing on the training course till you master it…" Cole was explaining.

"Which we have," Monty said before Jay could input. They have been head-to-head with the jokes since they are the two jesters here. Jay really misses having the lead with the jokes…

"Then it just becomes a matter of time before one unlocks it. But for some, they just don't have the potential. But for others, they have it."

"So you're basically saying that it's either we have the potential to even do it or else we can't do it?" I asked.

"Basically. Besides, even if you guys weren't able to master it, you guys are already powerful as you are, why would you need to learn more?"

"Different techniques could be quite useful if you're trying to use a different strategy," Lena inquired and I nodded.

Cole shrugged. "It seems like you five have it in the bag," Kai commented.

"Well, we can't say that we win every battle," Triston said, "Like with that one battle against the dragon in the dark forest."

"That guy was hard," Monty said, "If anyone were to go against it and say it was easy, I'd pop them in the face."

"Agreed," I said.

After breakfast, we went back to the training room but Lena said that she'd go to her room to check something. I noticed she was gone a very long time. Hmm, I wonder where she's at? Maybe I'll go check on her later.

*******

No POV

"Hmm, there has to be a way back somehow," Lena said, checking through her things and the books that she had picked up at the local library about teleporting or dimension travel, anything that could help the situation. Sadly, there was nothing. She sighed. How are we to get back? Maybe if we were to get a hold of that Mega weapon of Garmadon's… No, that wouldn't work either, someone would have to hold it and make the command.

Why is everything like a hard problem on a quiz? There has to be some way…Travelers Tea? That's for the Lego world though, and we aren't Legos in our world. She groaned a bit. Come on little mind of mine, there has to be something, anything!

Wait! That's it! Maybe if we can trick Garmadon into making our portal once more, than we'd be able to jump in and… Why would he want to do that?

As she was trying to figure out a good plan, a rag filled with alcohol was placed up her nose and her mouth was covered and while she struggled, she felt the intruder's scales and she realized she was in the hands of a serpentine. She struggled till she had to breath and when she did, she became drowsy and as her body went limp, the serpentine said, "Shhh, quiet now little one, Garmadon has many plans for you." Then the Hypnobrai jumped out of the window with her and landed on the flying contraption waiting outside. "We got her now, and Garmadon will be most pleasssed to hear what 'extra' information I retrieved." Then he and his henchman laughed together and headed to Garmadon.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena's POV

I groaned as I slowly awoke. Where am I?

I looked around and I saw that I was in a cage. Wow, the dorks put me in a cage! They are going to get it one day…

"Hello, Lena," I heard a voice over the intercom say. They don't even take chances anymore eh?

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored manner.

"Excuse me? Do you even know who you're speaking to?" he asked angrily.

"No, I don't know who I'm speaking to," I lied, "but whoever it is they must not be that important."

I listened as the intercom went mute and I caught a couple of words such as, "preposterous... The nerve... Why I haven't…"

When he went back on, he said, "I am Lord Garmadon!"

"Lord who?" I said laughingly. I enjoy making fun of him.

"Garmadon! Grr… You will one day become my slave and you will have to abbey me!"

"Says who?"

"Says I!"

"Do you seriously think it'll work?"

"It worked on your friend didn't it?"

"Yeah but that's my friend, not me."

"But it should work on…"

"Hey Garmy," I interrupted, "here's a fun fact: There are some people in the world who 'CAN'T' get hypnotized."

"No, that can't be true!"

"Well, I'll admit, not all facts are fun ones." I heard a little commotion in the back. "You guys giving up already? I was just about to have some fun!"

He went on and said, "Until we know what to do with you, you may not leave. That is all." Then they stopped talking.

Good. Now how to escape…

I looked over to the side and saw the key by the door. Man, why is it in these situations where this is a problem?

I tried to concentrate on the key. Maybe if I could…OW! Sparks flew and I fell back. OW. Ok Lena, just concentrate, you can do this…

Jamie's POV

"Guys, Lena's gone!" I said once I came back from the room. I was just peeping my head in when I saw that she had left all her stuff out and that there was a scale on the floor. A snake scale.

"What?" the others asked.

"I knew something was up. What I don't understand is why Lena? What could they possibly use her for?"

"Maybe they thought that they could control her," Joe said.

"Wait till they find out," Monty said.

"That doesn't take away from the fact that she's their prisoner though," I said, "We have to find her!"

"But where do we even look? Where would a crazy, half witted, dark, bad guy hide?" Triston asked. "With you, it was easy since they wanted a trade, but now there is no trade."

"But, that's where investigators can come in," Jay prompted.

Nya stared at him. "Jay, you're an investigator too?"

"Well, I was just looking at some things and I thought, why not? This machine seems very simple. So, I built this do-dad that lets one be able to track down the person, or in this case serpentine, and was just waiting for something like this to occur. Let's go try it!" he said rather excitedly. He's probably like, 'Yes, I get the attention now!'

So as he started up the machine, he took the scale, hooked the machine up to the radar, and we found him. He was somewhere in the Forest of Tranquility, but he wasn't moving since it was night time. "So now that we have the location, all we need to do is just sneak up on them and attack!"

"Or just try and find Lena without being noticed," Triston said, "since I'm not sure if this could be another trap. I mean, if it were a trap with Jamie, then it might be a trap with Lena."

"But they don't even know that we know where they are!"

"But even so, they might have devised a plan. So we might have to sneak in if anything, otherwise we'd run right into their trap."

"I'd go with what Triston is saying," I said. "I mean; they have Lena and if they did anything to her…"

"We don't know that, they probably thought that hypnosis could work on her…"

"But that Mega Weapon. It can only create right? Doesn't that mean it can create 'anything' though? So what if Garmadon used that against her and she fell for it by accident, and, and…"

"Jamie, he's probably too silly in his noggin to realize that. Most bad guys are."

I felt uneasy about it though. I hope that she's alright and smart enough to not get tricked like I was…

Lena's POV

Come on! You have to get it! One, two, three… ZAP! Grr… When I get out…

I went around in circles devising a plan. I've been doing this for about an hour and no results whatsoever. I got out my pen and wrote on my arm little notes about the situation.

The door opened behind me and when I looked, I saw that it was the old creep himself. He was wearing some sort of odd object on his head. I've never seen anything like it. I thought about trying to control him but it could be a trap... "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I have a present for you," he said, taking the object off his head.

I looked at it, but I said, "I don't feel like taking any present of yours."

He grinned when I said that. "But you must take it, it's very extraordinary. It's unlike anything that has ever been seen before!"

"Your point?" I asked. I turned away from him and continued writing.

"Well, I'll just leave it here in case you change your mind, which I hope that you'll at least consider it." I heard him drop it in the cage and leave.

I turned around and looked at the object and walked over to it, slightly interested. I know it's a trap, but as long as I don't put it on, I should be fine right? I poked at it with my pencil and inspected it. When I poked at it with my pencil, it turned into a crown. Huh, odd. I poked it several times and it changed from a crown to a cowboy, to a helmet, to a mask, and many more. Odd, truly odd.

When I turned away for a moment I heard some movement behind me and before I could react, the object jumped at my head, grew arms, and grabbed my head. It forced itself on me and as I tried to take it off with all my might, I fell to the ground and all of a sudden, everything went blank and I felt as if I needed to…to obey something. I heard a noise and it said, "Stand up, Lena." Then I felt myself stand. "As your master, I command that you will not listen to anyone else except for me and my henchmen."

I tried to fight the urge to say anything but it tumbled out. "Yes, master."

I heard the door open and felt myself follow him. My mind was just filled with one thought, 'Obey Lord Garmadon'. I couldn't fight it. How do I get this dumb thing off?


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie's POV

When we arrived at our destination, we walked to it as stealthy as we could. The place was filled with serpentine and of course, we had to access the building.

"How are we going to get passed the guards?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know; maybe we'll just stroll on by!" Jay said sarcastically. I stared at him, not amused.

"Just stay hidden and get in. Stay undetected. The back seems to have less serpentine," Cole said.

They made their way to the back and slowly, they made their way to the building. When they were inside, they noticed it was fairly quiet…too quiet…

"Where's the party?" Monty asked.

We checked through some doors till Zane said, "Wait."

We looked at him. "What?"

"I think we are on a…." Suddenly the floor opened underneath us and we fell in, "TRAAAAP!" he finished.

When we landed, Jay said, "Perfect timing Zane, really perfect!"

"I'm sorry but I barely noticed it whenever I stepped on the platform."

"Look! There she is!" I said, pointing to Lena. She had some weird hat on her head but she looked fine. "Lena, it's us! We're here to rescue you!" I said, running to her at full speed.

"Jamie, wait…" I never heard the rest of Joe's sentence before I felt myself go flying in the air backwards.

When I landed, I looked back at the girl that I used to know. Her eyes were blank and she seemed to have the intention to hurt us. "Lena?" I asked. I went flying once more and I landed farther from her.

I got up and concentrated. "Guys, she's been turned."

"What? But how?" Joe asked.

"I don't quite know."

"Maybe it's the new look with the hat," Triston suggested.

I shrugged. "Maybe, but how are we going to get close to her? She'll either send us flying or… That's it! Lena can't handle controlling more than one at time!"

"So what you're saying is that we all attack her at once?" Monty asked.

I nodded. We need some distraction while you and Triston have to make your way to her. The Monty will freeze her and Triston will 'try' to yank off the hat."

"And if that fails?" Jay asked.

"Well, then we'll try something else."

Then we broke and me, the ninja, and Joe went towards her while Monty and Triston went around the back secretly.

Then we heard Lena laugh. It wasn't her laugh though. It was almost like some mechanical laughter. "You few will be an easy foe, especially with master Garmadon's henchman!"

Then a bunch of snakes came out of nowhere. Not expected. The others looked to me for some kind of order. Only one thing came to mind though. "ATTACK!"

Then we did. I signaled Monty to still try to get her frozen and get the thing off and he and Triston made their way closer, attacking serpentine in their way.

Joe activated his thorns and shot at the serpentine, the ninja did their Spinjitzu, and I tried to grab Lena's attention. As long as she can't access my mind so easily, I can't be moved.

I ran to her and started to fight her. "Lena, snap out of it."

"Don't you understand mortal, the one you call Lena is gone, and she will never come back!" She punched my chest and kicked my face, but I still tried. She's my friend after all.

I saw Monty and Triston getting closer and when they were close enough, I shouted, "NOW!"

Then Monty froze Lena's body and Triston brought out his animal side and tried to yank it off. "It's stuck to her, I can't get it off!" he said.

Than she laughed and broke out of the ice and threw Triston off. "I am the only one who can take this off!" she said.

Then she threw us all back and into the arms of some Constrictai. I struggled and used my fire to burn the snake so he could let go and I helped Monty and Triston get out too. Then we went back to back and fended ourselves. "Jamie, what are we going to do now?" Triston asked.

I sighed. "If that thing doesn't come off soon, then… I don't know anymore."

"We'll need to leave her… Triston said.

I turned to look at him, finding his back still facing me.

Then I looked back at and yelled with all my might, "LENA!"

*************

Lena's POV

Obey Lord Garmadon. Obey Lord Garmadon. Obey Lord Garmadon. It was like a soft lullaby, trying to make me drift off to sleep. Maybe I should. Maybe I should just let go… "LENA!"

That woke me up back to reality. What, who… Why can't I see? The hat. I need to get it off. I can't control myself though. I need to fight it! I recognized Jamie's voice immediately. Maybe if I can remember more, I can have enough control to try to yank it off!

Jamie, my friend since the 5th grade, after I was taken to Xeam, I met Joe and Bob, then later I met Monty and then Triston, and after that, I was finally reunited with Jamie, my friend. They are my friends, and I shouldn't fight them!

Obey Lord Garmadon… NO! I felt my hands move to my head and I used all my strength to yank it off my head and throw it.

All at once my sight came back and I was able to move myself. I saw my friends fighting the serpentine and when I saw a Fangpyre about to bite Jamie, I used my power to throw it in the other direction. Then my friends stared at me and I saw that Monty was grinning. He said, "I knew you were too smart for that guy."

I smiled. Then we were all back to back soon and took out the whole army. Then I tried to remember if there was a way out of here and as I felt along the walls, I pushed a certain panel and I saw it contained a tunnel up to the surface.

When we were all out and safely away, Jamie said, "I knew you weren't gone!" Then she hugged me and we rejoiced. I have never felt happier to be with my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

*at Garmadon*

"Damn!" Garmadon pounded at the table. "These people are just lunatics! If I don't win something soon I'm gonna...wait…" _Maybe they have other harder bad guys than me in their world...Excellent!_ "Oh brain how I love you so. Skales! Come here! I have a new quest for you and your men!"

*Jamie's POV*

Lena was back home safely and we were happy. It seemed like only a matter of time before we could go back home...home. It's weird, how I still remember my old home being with my real family. But, now they're my family…my friends, that is. It's different, you know, not growing up with a regular mom and dad...and I still miss my brother, Kaleb of course. When I wanted to, I would always be able to go to the tall tower to look into the book and see how he was. He's grown quite well since I had last seen him. And yet…

"Jamie!" I shook out of the thought and focused at what was at hand. Lena was calling my name but for what, I couldn't tell.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said do you want to play a game with us? The ninja designed it themselves; or so they say."

"Hm, ok. What is it?"

"Who knows? All they said was to meet them at the monastery training course."

'_Strange'_ I thought for a moment before following Lena.

At the end of the monastery where the doors were, there were two flags. The one at the left was red and the one on the right was red. Jay took his position in the middle. "Well as we both know we have two different teams; one from Ninjago and the other from Xeam. Each has their advantages and their weakness and, depending on how well each team works, there will be a winner at the end."

"That should be easy," Monty commented, "We're as solid as a rock."

"Here's the catch: you have all been divided into teams by random selection. The only non-participators of this will be Sensei Wu and Lloyd due to the number being uneven if otherwise. Ok, Green team! Cole, Jamie, Monty, Nya, and Zane. On the Red team! Joe, Kai, Triston, Lena, and, of course, I. Now, there are different obstacles to go through in each case. Each team will have a different map. Each map has been made to face one's weaknesses and strengths to their extremes-" Nya coughed. "But not to the point of death of course!" He cleared his voice and continued. "Anyway, first one back through will be considered the best!"

"And how can you tell whether or not we'll cheat? What if we just wait outside for ten minutes and then come back up here, seemingly tired?" Monty asked, curious to see what else was in store.

Jay smiled. "That is why we have little items to pick up '_from'_ those places! And don't worry, you'll notice what doesn't belong." Again, Nya coughed. "And in case you don't, the maps will tell you!" He passed out the maps and took his place on the Red Team. "Ready? Go!"

Monty just took off without even taking a glance at the map to see where we had to go, as usual. "Monty get back over here!"

He stopped in his tracks. "I guess a map would be useful…" He ran back to them.

I sighed. '_When will he ever learn?'_ Then again, if he ever did he wouldn't be the same Monty I guess. "Ok Cole, open it up," I urged, eager to get started due to the fact that the others were already beginning to go to their first location.

"It's all riddled up!" he exclaimed.

"Riddles? Let me see that." Zane took it. Then he read,

"'_Wasteful? Twas' not for once thee held,_

_a weapon as pure_

_as ice itself._

_The weapon has been replaced_

_with another item though_

_hanging from the ceiling,_

_by a thread of fabric…"_

"Any ideas of where that could be?" I asked, knowing that she and Monty had no clue of any of the places that resided in Ninjago.

"Wasteful? Ice? Is there anything like that around here?" Monty asked.

"The Frozen Wasteland!" Nya exclaimed.

"Frozen Wasteland?" I asked, curious to see where it was we were headed first.

The ninja began walking and we followed in pursuit, seeing the other team going to their first destination as well. "Well, you see," Zane began, "Before Garmadon made the Megaweapon, it was actually 4 weapons. The sword of fire, the scythe of quakes, the nunchucks of lightning, and the shurikens of ice-"

"Which were located in the Frozen Wasteland?" Monty guessed.

"Correct. And so I guess with this 'game', we have to search whatever it was replaced with."

"Hey Zane, do you remember where we rented a boat last time?"

"No Cole, I believe we are on our own for that…"

I looked from behind Cole's shoulder to the map. "Hey, there's where the boat could be," I said, pointing it out.

Of course, with Cole not expecting my presence, I found myself being flipped over him by the arm and almost flinged forward but, with the cruel teachings of Marty in the arts of fighting, I recovered quick enough to land on my feet, turn around, and end up having his arm twisted at an irregular angle. "ARG!"

"Sorry!" I quickly let go of him. "Force of habit from Marty himself. He would constantly pull that one on me and...well it goes downhill from there."

Marty was one of the many teachers I had to be taught under for a while along with the rest of my team. From day one he disliked the idea of me being one of the people to help save Xeam and not his 'majestic' and 'sincere' self. "Rugged mortal," he dismissed me as for the longest time, seeing that I was in little to no shape of fending for myself, seeing that I had literally cried the initial arrival to Xeam following the day that I was found again by my experience waking up from a dream and not knowing where you are and then following that running away from the people that sought you in the first place. But then again, they '_did'_ just kidnap me from my world, the one where, oh you know, I belong in! So I was in a little dilemma.

Anyway, back to the story-

Cole shook the pain off of his arm, forcing himself to hold in the glare he had so profusely wanted to let out for her to see. "You're right, there is a dock somewhere near here I guess. Let's head over then, hopefully without any more damage if you please?"

They nodded and they took off, Monty slightly snickering from the scene that just occurred. Cole must think he is a phony having been hurt by a girl; most men do when she suddenly attacks as so. I suppressed a smile from streaming onto my face.

When we got to the docks the boat was there, ready for us to use. It seemed alright, nothing jammed and all. But there still seemed to be something peculiar about it…

"Come on, the faster we get this over with the faster we can go to the next mission," Cole ordered.

We followed in suit but I kept an eye on everything coming around me. It was too good to be true, too 'right' to be not kept up with. "Something wrong?" Monty asked. knowing that when I feel that something isn't right I will make gestures such as dodgy looks around others and checking behind me more than once.

"Yeah, but what it is I can't put my finger on it…" I replied, searching about for a possible answer but finding none. I began to inspect the place more thoroughly as I had the time granted while the ship was sailing towards the cold premises of the Frozen Wasteland. There was a small boat on the side hanging, containing two paddles in preparation of a quick escape, three sails for the wind to blow us in the right path, and a little place towards the middle where one has the option of resting. Before I could inspect it any farther, I felt the temperatures change from a nice 75 degrees to a frightful 50 degrees, decreasingly ever so slowly as we began to make progress through the icy waters of the Wasteland itself. The cold took my attention away from the small fear and I focused on the course we were taking.

Monty and Zane acted fine, both having an almost mutual understanding of the cold...except for the fact that Monty wasn't a robot but in fact human but with these powers because he trained in the arts of ice and water, which meant spending much time in the cold terraces of Igblod, the coldest place in the world of Xeam, reaching a cool of -20 degrees fahrenheit...One of the many reasons I chose to not do that course in particular.

"Hey Jamie, cold much?" Monty joked, seeing me holding my arms in attempt to warm myself.

"Y-you st-stop that now or el-else…"

"Or else what? You know you have trouble in this wea- WOAH!" Monty and Zane just dodged the flame I had hurtling towards them, heading instead for a mountainside of ice, leaving a hole in it's middle. "JAMIE!" Monty scolded.

"Sorry!" I apologized halfly. I know I could've just bore a hole straight through him but at the moment I was just glad that there was warmth beginning to flood through my body.

"Seems as though she doesn't have control over herself, much like Kai," Cole commented cooly.

Jamie refused to look his way. "So, where exactly are we going in this place?"

"Well, the temple of ice which protected the shurikens is here in this land, just deeply imbedded within its depths." Nya explained.

"And by depths you don't mean in the water, correct?" I asked, staring into the frigid waters with bitter taste, expecting to see the temple at any moment.

"No no, it's disguised as a mountain almost but it is unmasked by it's entrance, which is huge and also the signature of a normal temple."

"Oh, ok," I said, agreeing with something that I actually had little to no clue about.

As if sensing this, Zane said, "You'll see it when we get-"

"CRASH!" "Whoops…" Cole apologized.

"-there…" Zane finished.

We exited off the ship and approached this formation of pillars, two on the sides and one on top, which led my eyes to see the large mountain and the swirling skies above it, circling into a circle. Cole motioned for them to follow, my spine tingling with warning as I stumbled slightly through the snow. '_Something just isn't right...'_


	9. Chapter 9

Triston's POV

"Isn't it the least bit strange that this is leading us to Torchfire Mountain, the active volcano?" Joe asked as they rode on the bus into the desert, the other tourists dawdling on and on about 'the magnificent site' and 'how they've always wanted to go.' It was just another trial in a way for us. I kept close to Joe and Lena, them being the only two I could rely on at this point.

"No, it's actually quite the popular place if you ask me," Jay commented. Something seemed a bit off about him today. I mean, this random challenge created by some random person, it seems a bit too strange but I had no evidence to go against him.

"I remember the last time we came here was to destroy the Fangblades once and for all," Kai said, looking out the window towards the oncoming volcano. "But then Pythor took them and almost killed us instead. But my sister was able to save us…" He turned to Joe. "What does the riddle say for us to do?"

Joe looked at the map. "It says for us to 'save what was almost lost on the day of the Great Devourer'."

"Huh, strange. Well, I guess we'll just have to see what is going on," Kai said.

"Who is the Great Devourer?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Not who, what. It was a very dangerous and large snake that would devour anything that was in it's way. We should know, it almost killed Sensei Wu."

"But he escaped?" Lena asked, interested on how Sensei got away.

"No, he was eaten, but when Lord Garmadon destroyed the Great Devourer he was still alive."

"Wait Lord Garmadon? As in the one with the Megaweapon that is trying to destroy you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes actually. But in the end he didn't give the weapons back and instead created the Megaweapon."

"Wow, had we had to do that with the Sundrels we'd be toast…" Joe commented.

That is true, although we have had to trust the Sundrels at least once or twice since we had the same enemy, which was the dragon called Sheath. The dragon went mad and almost killed all of us. Had we not had them on our side for that little time we all would've failed everyone. It was like we were equals in that place, nothing different, no disputes between us either and we never forget.

The bus made an abrupt stop and while the tourists stayed on, we began to travel to the mountain. Strands of lava spilled over its peak, an intense heat building as we began to climb the mountain. "You'd think the sun would give us a little break," Lena commented, wiping the beads of sweat that filled her forehead.

"Well, it is the sun after all, if it gave too many breaks then…"

"HELP!" We looked up and saw a figure standing alone, too far away to identify him. We began to run at a brisk pace to save the person, from what though we weren't sure.

A guy was standing at the edge of the volcano, one shove leading to his impending doom. "HELP!"

Joe began to approach him at a fast pace until this huge thing rammed itself into him, knocking him off course. He skidded across the ground before landing near a strand of lava. He quickly recovered and stared at the massive figure. Then his eyes became wide in realization. "IT'S A SUNDREL!" he yelled.

A Sundrel? What in the world are they doing here! Another one popped out of nowhere and began to attack me but I dodged right in time before it had the chance to hurl its body at me. It's yellow eyes began to glow dangerously as it looked our way. I began to unlock the beast within me, my eyes growing red, my claws coming out and becoming their true form, much like a beast, my teeth bearing much like the one's of a tiger.

"Where the heck did they come from?!" Lena asked, fending herself off by controlling one's movements and using it against others.

"I have no clue but whatever happened-" Joe grabbed one with vines and hurled it away "-they are pretty upset."

"How do we defeat them?" Kai asked, trying to fight them but finding their extra body muscle as a bother. "It's almost like their invincible!"

"I'm not quite sure your powers are enough for-" I tackled one to the ground and clawed at it until it kicked me off "- inflicting pain, but try leading it towards rocks or something."

We continued to fight them off as so, completely forgetting the victim and one of our teammates, who was completely quiet…

I cut into the flesh of one, leaving a gaping scar on his arm, causing him to scream out in pain before lugging his fist toward me, which had fallen into my trap of using the rock behind me. More painful screams emitted from him as I ran him off of the mountain.

I began to go see if I could help Kai, seeing Lena taking out three Sundrels with the use of one and Joe doing just fine with the two that were after him, launching thorns at them and using vines to tangle them all up. Kai on the other hand was running for his life.

I approached him with fast speed and asked, "Need some help?"

At first he was frightened at the new appearance before calming himself and saying, "Please!"

I smiled and looked back to the oncoming Sundrel, who ended up running into me. The air was knocked out of me and I was slightly dazed as I was pushed back to the brink of a lava strand. I tried regaining composure but the air was still trying to return to my lungs as the Sundrel made me its new target. A moment later it began to sprint my way in attempt to run me over, finishing me off in a neat strangle which I would fight for my last breath...It came closer...and closer...And then an idea flashed through my mind and I quickly turned myself as it was going at its fast speed and instead of running into me, it ran straight through the lava which, if you've ever ran on hot coals before, hurts like heck…

It screamed in pain as the lava began to ebb at its feet and, in attempt to make matters better but having the opposite effects, began to run away. Another 5 followed it in a fast retreat.

When we thought it was over, we heard the shriek and turned to the victim and found…"JAY?" Jay was about to throw the victim into the lava. Then, I noticed it. The look in his eyes...they were yellow, intense eyes, like the Sundrels.

Fun fact about Sundrels, they can take the shape of anyone as long as they see the description of them. One was actually Jamie's principle for the longest time and nothing could really identify them unless they are angered which, for Jamie's case, she had her arm broken by him as he had slammed her into the filing cabinets. Thankfully Joe was there to rescue her or else she would've died.

"He's not Jay!" I yelled.

"What?" Kai asked in bewilderment.

The Sundrel began to laugh evilly, his voice ten times lower than before. Joe was at it within two seconds and knocked the victim back with a forceful kick into it's ribs but then leading it away from the lava. Then he began the fight with the now angered Sundrel, who was shaping back into its original form. "Silly mortals, you'll never understand…" It became huge, like the second level of a normal Sundrel. Sundrels had three levels: First they were about 7 feet with muscles like a bodybuilder, but actually having as much buffness as a young rhino. Second, they were 10 ft tall and had twice the strength. In their third level, they became 15 feet and had the strength of a giant elephant which I am thankful that are few of.

Joe skidded back and righted himself, waiting for the Sundrel to come at him. The Sundrel ran to him and they played a game of dodge and attack for a while before Joe sprinted away and it began to follow, all the while Lena and Kai were trying to unmask the poor chap.

"PESKY HUMAN! COME AND FIGHT ME!" the Sundrel boomed in a horrendous voice, chasing Joe, a constant 2 feet staying in between them.

"Triston!" Joe called, "Get ready!"

"Ready?" I asked.

He began to switch course and headed towards the peak of the lava. 'Oh no, is he really... ' Joe's speed increased and so did the Sundrel. I began to run to the peak at an angle in which I could catch him. He was so close to the edge now that I quickened my pace and finally jumped just as he did. That moment of flying through the air was exhilarating as I passed above the lava, catching Joe in a quick motion before curling into a ball and landed on my back, then arms, then back again until we stopped moving. I felt blood covering my back and knew I would need to put 'plenty' of medicine on them as it happened that it burned my very soul almost.

Then, the sweet sound of victory came as the Sundrel was being burned alive, it's cries drowning with it. I let go of Joe and he helped me up. "You are crazy."

"You have to admit, Monty's methods are of good use," he commented, commending Monty and his famous tactics.

I nodded, remembering how many of his methods actually got him and all of us out of tight spots.

"JAY!" I turned behind me to see the familiar head of hair along with his blue ninja suit on.

"How did you not guess?" he asked, purely bewildered.

"Well, you see, there was a replacement of you put in your place and…" Kai started.

"You were tricked by a clone?" Jay asked, outraged.

"Well he matched your description very well…." Kai started but then decided to leave it at that.

"Wait, so you didn't create this competition?" Lena asked.

"No! Garmadon came and took me and replaced me with a dummy in the middle of the night and while you all were snoozing, they tied me up and took me away!"

"Makes sense," Joe muttered, likely remembering the time where they took Monty, which was the perfect disguise due to Monty having the yellow eyes when he was born and they never grew out from him. It took a while before we noticed the switch in personality.

"Wait...if this was a trap…"

Immediately my blood turned cold at the thought we were sharing. "The others are running straight into a trap!"

Monty's POV

"Well this place is just awesome!" I commented, not quite familiar with this sort of temple, having been raised up for a year just about in a tundra like place rather than this area. It's interiors were almost bare, aside from a few of the weapons scattered around the place along with a few skulls and...wait a sec…"Am I the only one going to ask why there are bones and skulls here?"

"From skeleton warriors of course," Cole said blankly. "If they weren't frozen they'd still be very much alive."

I was tempted out of pure curiosity to unfreeze one but before I could, I noticed I was lagging too far behind. "Wait for me!" I ran after them.

We then began to travel over a bridge that crossed above a cavern that seemed to go into an endless realm of pure, icy darkness, even though that icy realm may be beautiful when lit though…

We arrived at the room and there was a piece of parchment in the pillar in the ceiling. We began to climb on top of each other, one on top of the other until Zane, who was surprisingly lighter than all of us, was able to reach the parchment. He opened it up.

"What does it say?" Cole asked.

"This is a...trap?" he read.

"Trap?" I asked.

Then, at that very instant, a bunch of snakes and bulging guys came out of nowhere, completely shocking us and causing us to fall all over ourselves. When we recovered, we were surrounded, and those bulging guys weren't just buff guys...Their yellow eyes flashed maliciously at us.

"Sundrels…" I breathed.

"Hello mortals, we meet again," one hissed in a low tone. Levels of one and twos were spread around us and the serpentine were an added plus.

We were all mute, watching each others backs to make sure none approached us. "What do we do?" I whispered to Jamie.

She shrugged, which was a bad sign because means of escape were little to impossible when she did that. "We fight!" Cole commanded, running towards one...which was almost a big mistake. Had he tried to tackle it, then it would've easily crushed him in a split second. Thankfully though, he just grabbed it by the hand, lifted it up into the air, and threw it across the room, causing many to fall back or be crushed by the Sundrel's body, making a clear path for us to…"RUN!" Nya said, and she didn't need to see it twice. See, if it was one or two Sundrels, we could've handled it on our own. Fifteen? That is a whole different question.

We began to run for the ship, the whole crowd running after us at full speed. "Monty! Make the ground behind us slippery, maybe that'll slow them down!" Jamie said.

I did as I was told and found...it did the opposite effect completely. They actually slid down after us and not waste a single breath. So instead, I stopped that method and ran ahead and instead sprayed an icy path for us to begin to slide onto. Course, everyone else got the hint except for Jamie, in which I grabbed her hand and guided her along with me, much to her discontent but that didn't quite matter at the moment as we were being chased by a million serpentine and about 15 Sundrels, angry mind you.

We reached the ship and took off, the enemies on land angry as heck as we laughed at them. "Yes, we escaped the trap!" I shouted.

"Um...not quite I'm afraid," Zane said in a small voice.

I turned and saw that there were enemies on the ship as well,exiting from where people could rest. "Are you serious?!"

"Get to the boat!" Jamie commanded, beginning to face them off on her own, her body beginning to glow an exceedingly bright yellow that caused a little barrier between her and everything else, including any objections to the matter itself.

"Let's go!" I yelled to the other three. Nya, Cole, Zane, and I fought our way passed the serpentine and made it to the boat. Nya released the boat by accident and it waited on the bottom. "Well…" I pushed Zane and he began to fall until he landed on his feet into the boat.

"You do realize I could've died?" Zane asked, completely bewildered by what I had just done.

"One, you're a robot, two, I've heard about the famous stories of you being able to stay underwater for more than ten minutes, including frigid water, and the likability of you colliding your head against the side of the boat was truly unlikely. Now, catch Nya!" I grabbed Nya by the arms and tossed her over the side, her screaming on the way down. Thankfully, Zane caught her. "See? All good. You next Cole!"

"No, actually, you are!" I turned in time to see Cole kick me off the ship. I fell backwards, airborne. It would've been fun had I been turned the other way but the scare of whether or not they would catch me scared me. Of course, I had no decision in this and thankfully, Zane was kind enough to catch me.

"Ah thanks dude, for a second there I thought you wouldn't catch me," I commented, laughing a little.

"I almost didn't."

I laughed but with no energy in it. "Tell Jamie to hurry up!"

I saw Cole turn around and yell. But then, there was a loud "BUMP!" and a figure was coming off the side of the ship. It was Jamie. She nearly landed into the boat but instead her head collided with a part of a ship, knocking her unconscious as she landed head first into the cold water. "JAMIE!"

Another figure dived into the water before I could, covered in black. He was down there for three minutes before he resurfaced with Jamie in his arms. We pulled her onto the ship and Cole followed. He saw she wasn't breathing though and began to do CPR, believing that she had water in her system. He applied many reps of pressure to her chest and breathed into her, repeating the process until she finally sputtered out water from her lungs and took in a deep breath of air. She then coughed before resting her eyes on all of us. "H-hey guys...Why am I all wet?"

"Jamie's alive!" I pushed back Cole and embraced her in a hug.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, completely oblivious as to what happened.

"Well, you were temporarily knocked out and sort of dead, but Cole saved you and used CPR to get the water out of your lungs," I explained.

"He…" I nodded. She looked over to him, which he was currently beginning to change their course. "Thank you, Cole."

He just nodded in reply.

"You know, if there were Sundrels here, I bet you there were Sundrels back at the place where the others were going," Nya said.

The thought scared us at the thought of an ambush upon them. "They're ok," Jamie said confidently.

I looked towards the ship where we had just escaped from. "I hope your right."


	10. Chapter 10

Lena's POV

"We have to head back to the monastery," I said.

"That's where the map was leading us to anyway…" Joe said, looking at the map.

"They're likely going to be waiting for us there," Kai said, knowingly.

"We can't go back then," Joe ordered.

"But we have to! Remember, we left Sensei Wu and Lloyd there? They probably will-" Jay started.

"We'll have to leave them then."

"Um, I don't know if this a newsflash for you but they are our family, wouldn't you go back for yours?" Kai asked, staring Joe straight in his eyes.

Joe was silent. Family. We as his friends were his only family. Sure, he had been born in Xeam, but his parents were killed by an onslaught of Sundrels, only saved by Bob himself, who had came too late to save his family but was on time to save him. We were all his family...and yes, he would go back for his family, even if it meant sure failure. He changed direction. "What's the quickest way to get to the monastery?"

"From here?" Joe nodded. "Well, the monastery is in this direction, but since I know we're not traveling by-" Joe picked Kai off his feet and motioned Triston to do the same with Jay. "Whoa! Hey, what's going…"

"Lena, I'm sure you can catch up, right?" Joe asked, completely ignoring Kai's comments. I nodded. "Ready Triston?" He nodded. Joe took off at full speed down the mountain, Kai screaming as they went along.

"Are you sure this is a good- IDEA!" Triston took off without another thought, his trail leaving behind grey Then I took off, leaving behind a trail of red, oh how great it was to run at such a speed!

When we ran at the highest speed, it was like we were faster than cheetahs, our little balls surrounding us as a slight measurement of protection, seeing that sometimes we won't dodge the obstacles correctly. We began to approach a line of trees and this was where it was going to get difficult. Joe guided us through, controlling the trees to sway here and there, making the movements be repetitive and quick due to the speed we were traveling at. If one of us didn't make it through in time, it would be timeout for them for about, oh, about 15-30 minutes, depending on the person. And right now we'd be risking that for two people who had no idea and were now just clinging on for dear life as we ran and ran.

Joe suddenly skidded to a stop at the end of the forest, causing all three of us to run into him, Jay flying ahead into sand, which he began to cough up immediately after impact. "Sorry Jay!" Triston called, jogging over to retrieve him.

"Which way now, Kai?" Joe asked.

Kai was still clinging on for dear life. "Um, this is the Sea of Sand so...there!"

"Alrighty. Triston, Lena, ready?" Joe asked.

Triston grabbed Jay and placed him over his shoulders. "Yep.

"I'm good," I said.

"Ok let's go." Joe once again took off in a speedy direction, followed by Triston and Jay, Jay hollering for them to wait to catch his breath, leaving his mouth open for a fly to come in. Then I took off after them. I began to imagine how the satellites here may begin to track to track our fast moving bodies. I remembered when we traveled to Earth once more, the satellites tracked us as fast moving missiles that were different colors. Turned out to just be us in the end.

"I can see the monastery!" Kai announced. The monastery loomed over the high mountain side, a sign of infestation for sure by the oncoming forces of green and red and black, along ,

We stopped in forest near the mountain. Kai and Jay were placed on the ground and Joe, Triston, and I sat down to relieve our stressed lungs and legs. Sure, the trip was possible, but, by being human, there was still that tiredness by the end of it all. "Ok-" Joe started after gulping in a large dose of air "-what is- the plan?"

Kai and Jay began to muse over a plan. "How many Sundrels can you all take on each?"

"On our own? Probably two at a time, the others being occupied by others," I stated.

"Together at this moment, we can probably take on 5 at a time with ease," Triston said.

"We'd be able to take out so much more if we had Jamie and Monty," Joe said regretfully.

"Where do you suppose they're headed?" Jay asked. The others were silent and he let out an exacerbated sigh. "TO THE MONASTERY! Gah it's like everyone has some sort of film over their eyes today!"

That actually made sense. I had to give credit to him, I mean, he has accomplished much before, but today has been the day that we actually got to take notice. "But from which direction? And how far off are they? They couldn't have been able to run with the three people, no matter how short the distance it would be. It can be a few hours till they get back!" Kai started.

"Or a few minutes away from you." We all turned to see the familiar pair of Monty and Nya, Monty flashing a gleaming smile at us all.

"Monty!" Joe, Triston, and I ran over to him.

"Nya!" Kai and Jay ran to Nya.

"Hey hey, you make it seem as though I were dead for a few years!" Monty said, trying to make us let go of him.

Cole's POV

We sent out Monty and Nya after deciding to send people to look for the others. It's been about seven minutes now. I knew Jay would kill me if I had anything to do with a taken Nya but he didn't want Monty and Jamie to go because then we would be defenseless against the Sundrels. But still…

Jamie must've seen my restlessness because she said, "Monty is a good protector. He has come through many times and no matter what, he will protect her at all costs."

"He wouldn't abandon her, right?" I dared ask.

"Want me to tell you a true story on Monty to calm you down?" Zane lent an ear as well and I nodded. "Ok, one day, while we were on Earth, the city was being attacked by a bunch of Sundrels. We found this lost girl that was looking for her parents and Monty stayed by her side, even in the midst of battle. She almost got run over by one of the Sundrels and guess what he does? He dives in and grabs her just in the nick of time, saving them both. Then, he personally delivered her home. When he has his heart set on a mission, he will follow through with it, risking his life in the process. He is probably the craziest on our team, but he is also the one most willing to lay down his life for anyone."

I tried to think of Monty in such a way as hero worthy. It had only been recently that I've began to open up to the thought of them actually earning their titles as heroes. It seemed likely but it hasn't been till recently that it had been showing. They watch out for one another and others alright. Had Monty and Jamie not been there to save our hides… I honestly believe that it would've ended differently. And I had an admiration for Jamie as well. She had placed her life for all of ours just to save us and she almost died for it… And it wouldn't have just been a knock out only. It would've meant game over...and I couldn't stand to see Monty's face distraught like that...thus leading me to dive in and-

"Did you hear that?" I looked to see Jamie on her feet, looking around cautiously.

I looked around and began to hear a slight rustle coming. I stood up along with Kai. The noise began to come closer and closer, faster than before, the skin on the back of my neck prickling slightly. Then a girl came out of nowhere and before my body attacked, my mind processed it as Lena.

"Jamie?" Lena asked.

"Lena!" Jamie ran into Lena's arms and they embraced, followed by the others that were just behind them. _Five heroes...one family._

My brothers and I welcomed one another.

"Ok, so now that we're all here, now is the time to discuss the battle plan for tomorrow," Joe said. "Have y'all seen what we're up against?" Some of us nodded. "Well, if you haven't, then you probably think it's an easy win. Well, it's not. There are approximately 300 or so Serpentine up there along with at least 150 Sundrels. And then of course there is Lord Garmadon there too. But our main targets should be Sensei Wu and Lloyd, correct?" We nodded.

"And maybe we can take back the ship while we're at it!" Jay piped in.

"Maybe, but that's only if it isn't taken over by the serpentine and such, ok?" We nodded. "Cole, I know you are the main one who makes the plans of entry and such and plus you know just about everything surrounding your base so we may need to meet up tonight and make the plan. Monty, Lena, Jamie, and Triston, you guys go and help train the ninja and Nya of ways to defeat the Sundrels, and ninja and Nya, please teach my team the ways of defeating Serpentine. Good?" We all nodded and got to work.

The others went away to let us discuss the battle plans for that night. "Ok Cole, can you draw out a somewhat description of the place we are trying to invade? Like the surroundings and places we should look out for, easy to escape areas, best route of infiltration of the area and I'll see what we got."

I began to draw out the exterior of the monastery, having arrows point here and there, making routes, and trying to see what the best way could be. Then I found the back way would be just fine. "Done."

Joe looked over my routes and precautions. "Ok, now toss that route aside because that is one of the areas we should avoid then."

"What? Well then where should we go then?" I honestly couldn't see another route that wouldn't get us killed.

He grinned. "We come up from the ground."

I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing but it made somewhat sense. "We're only there to recapture Sensei Wu and Lloyd, so all we'd have to do is find out where they are and get them out of there. With Jamie having earth powers like I do….we can probably burrow through the dirt and rock like nothing!"

"And our escape path would be built by Monty and Zane, who would be using his ice powers to create a slide of some sort all the way back down…" Joe picked up a stick and drew the escape pattern, "here." He stopped at where we were currently. "Now, come with me, we need to check on something."

We got up and he looked towards a tree. Then he moved his hand in such a way that the tree began to bend towards us. He grabbed on to some of the leaves of the tree and I did like wise. Then he turned his hand straight and the tree shot right back into its original position. The tree was somewhat small but as Joe's hand rose, so did the tree. Suddenly, we had a full view on the monastery from the front position. My eyes widened suddenly at the look of the troops. "The ship is over there," he said, pointing to the ship in the distance. "Doesn't seem like they've infiltrated it yet. We'll have Lena, Triston, Kai, and Jay after that ship while the rest of us are looking for Lloyd and Sensei Wu, thus also distracting the serpentine away from them. Got it?"

I nodded.

Through the rest of the daylight time we perfected the plan and would present it to the others by tomorrow morning by the coming sunrise for, by the time we were done, mostly everyone was asleep. "I'll keep first watch," I offered.

He nodded and went to go rest. I stayed and watched them, making sure nothing was coming and every once in a while circling them. Little did I know one was up until she sat up. It was Lena. "I can't sleep a wink tonight," she grumbled, "everyone's is worried about tomorrow including myself. Cole, do you think it's going to be alright?"

I truly thought about it before nodding. "When great minds come together, they create many great things. And the plan is great."

She smiled. "I hope so. Thank you for the encouragement." Before she laid back down, she said, "Thank you for saving Jamie as well, we don't know what we would've done had you not."

I just nodded and looked over to Jamie when Lena was asleep. I couldn't help but crack a small smile and then go back to my watch. '_Focus on the work at hand...'_


End file.
